Behind the Glass
by MapleCrazyCanuck
Summary: A small girl is escorted to Wammy's house to become L's assistant. Now, things are taking a turn for the worst. LxOC One sided LightxOC MUCH later on
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is my Latest story, Behind the glass, About Death Note, and a bit of Bleach near the end.**

**Hope You Enjoy!!**

The Year was 1995. A black car pulled up to the old, weathered gates of the orphanage called Wammy's House. The Girl who stepped out wasn't an orphan, nor had her life been tragic. She was being taken here simply to avoid the Canadian authorities, who wanted her dead. She looked up to the sky, and smiled, it was storming outside that day, and she loved storms. The kind old man who had driven her here opened the trunk, and handed her the suitcases she had brought with her. The old wrought iron gates swung open, creaking the whole way, and she stepped inside her new home. Wammy's house was large, and basically nobody lived there, only the old man, Watari, and one of the orphans, who's name the girl didn't know yet. Watari guided her down a few hallways to his large study, which was lined with books on every wall, a few of them the girl wouldn't mind reading.

"Miss, you know why you're here, right?" Watari said, folding his large hands on the desk.

"Well, I needed to get out of reach of the Canadian Police, because I created a group similar to the mafia to rob the major banks, and I nearly got caught, and one of my accomplices is robbing the banks as we speak." The girl shrugged, and yawned, the jet lag was getting to her, and it was hitting hard.

"Yes. That is correct. Since you need to avoid the authorities, you will need a new name, one that you can use on a daily basis, what is your true name?"

"Mikaela Kale"

"Good, you will go by the alias 'Miki'"

The girl nodded, and followed as Watari stood up, and led her to her new room. He opened the door, and Miki, stepped inside as Watari said, "You will meet the other resident tomorrow, after you've rested." Miki nodded, and surveyed her room. It was a pale blue, and had a small closet, along with a dresser, and bed. It was a bit underfurnished, but it was better than outside. Miki placed her bag on the floor at the end of her bed, jumped into her bed, and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Miki awoke with a start to the sound of thunder, and the flash of lightning. She stood up, and looked out her window at the small courtyard below, and the rain pounding at the cobblestones. She heard a knock at the door and, shouted, come in to whoever was at the door. Watari poked his head in and motioned for her to follow. They went down a flight of stairs, then in the middle of the hallway, Watari knocked on the door, and after hearing a muffled "Come in" He opened the door. In the room, sitting in a rolling chair, looking outside was a small boy, probably around the same age as her. He had spiky black hair, and dull onyx eyes with bags under them which made him look like he hadn't slept in weeks. His white long sleeved t-shirt was rumpled, and his jeans were a bit too big, and he looked like a mess. Then again, she should be the one to talk, she was wearing her Blue Mickey Mouse pyjamas, which she practically lived in, along with a few other sets of pyjamas. Her chestnut hair was a mess, she knew, it usually was, her green eyes, probably looking some other colour under her round, black, dirty glasses.

"Good Morning. I am L, but you may call me Ryuzaki if you wish…."

"Miki, the name's Miki. It's nice to meet you, L"

Watari spoke, getting the two children's attention quickly

"Miki, it's time I told you the second reason as to why you are here. You are here, 1. To escape the Canadian Police. 2. To use your hacking and manipulation skills to help L in his investigations. L is, perhaps, the world's best detective, and you will be his partner. If you ever need to use a name on television, you will be M, represented as a lowercase m."

"Cool. Will I get to do super spy stuff?" Miki said, pretending to kick someone's butt, "Or, will I infiltrate enemy bases to uncover their secrets?"

"No, but you will need to use your hacking skills to get into important databases" Watari stated simply, and left, leaving Miki with L so they could get acquainted with each other."

Miki walked over, and sat on the bed, finding it covered in sweet wrappers. Cupcakes, lollipops, cake trays, forks, plates, donut boxes, and a large box of sugar cubes were strewn all over the place. L stood, and opened his closet, which was much bigger than hers, revealing a table filled with cake, and other candies.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Dude, YES!!!"

Miki ran over, grabbing a Coke that was on the table, and a few chocolate bars, and sat on the floor, noticing in passing that she was about six inches taller than L even if he stood at full height.

"Well, what's this case about?"

"I'm currently not working on a case right this moment."

"Oh." Miki opened the can of Coke, as L crouched in his chair, turning back to the storm. "Well, then, at least tell me how old you are, I need to know something about my partner."

"That depends, what is the date?"

"June 9, 1995"

"Then I am thirteen."

"Cool, so am I, I just turned thirteen yesterday."

A silence descended between them, and the day wore on.

**Well, what did you think? I know that L may be a little OOC, but I just wanted to introduce him in this chapter. R&R PLZ!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the second chapter to 'Behind The Glass'**

**As always, Enjoy**

**And I don't own anything except for Miki**

_Two years later, 1997_

_**Miki's POV**_

Miki smiled as she ran down the hallway to tell L the good news,

There was a new kid coming today, well the second new kid. The kid known as A had moved in last year.

Over the past year, she and L had solved tons of cases that had police forces from around the world puzzled, but they had bored L anyway and that's when L said that he'd only take cases that piqued his interest. L was way too picky and as a result, they never got cases. So, I got a job hacking into banks and finding flaws in the systems. It paid, and it paid well.

"L! L! Did you hear? There's a new kid coming today!"

L spun around from facing his computer. He had grown in the past year, becoming as tall as I was. We were both fifteen, and L had only grown taller, while I…filled out a bit more. I walked bare foot to where L was crouched as usual, my plaid flannel pyjamas getting caught under my feet. He stood up, and said,

"Well, I'd better go see my successor." He grumbled, knowing I would just drag him there anyway

"Hey, you're lucky." I said, "I don't happen to have any successors, and I probably won't get any."

We walked down another flight of stairs, me happily chattering on, while L slouched and finished off his lollipop. I bounded into Watari's office, holding the door open for L. I noticed that only Watari was in the room, and no new kid, and I slammed the door behind me.

"Miki, please open the door for L." Watari stated

"Oh," I carefully opened the door and poked my head out. All I saw was L holding his nose, trying to get in. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

Watari coughed to get our attention, "When you meet the new resident, you'll need to wear these," Watari held out two masks, and I picked one randomly, and put it on my face, "From now on, the residents aren't allowed to see your faces, for security reasons."

L put his mask on as there was a knock on the door. The door swung open slowly, revealing a boy that looked about our age, maybe older, who was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and tattered jeans. He had the same dark eyes as L, but his black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"L, M, this is Beyond Birthday."

Beyond didn't seem intimidated as he strode confidently into the room, holding his head high. His gaze shifting to the masks that we were wearing.

"A penguin, and a panda, interesting." He mused aloud.

_Dammit, I'm the penguin._

"Beyond, while you are here, you will be called B." L said in a monotone, "Miki, will you please show B to his room," L continued.

"Fine, there'd better be a coke or coffee in this for me." I grumbled, "Come on, B" I walked out the door, the confident B following me.

We walked down a different corridor from the one L and I took, and jogged up a flight of stairs. I could feel his gaze on my back the whole time. I stopped at the last door in the hallway, and unlocked the door with the keys that I 'borrowed' from Watari. I let him go inside first, so he could see his room.

"Well, breakfast is served at 9. Then lunch is at 12. Then dinner is at 6. If you have any questions, go see Watari downstairs." I spun on my heel, meaning to leave when is question caught me off guard,

"Can you take off your mask?"

"No, I'm not allowed to take my mask off in the presence of other kids, with the exception of L." I span back around to say sorry, and noticed that his hand was in a jar of strawberry jam, and jam was smeared on his face. Instead of saying anything, I just left, running back to my room.

_What a creep_ I thought, _Watari needs to pick better candidates for L. What kind of person eats strawberry jam like that?_

I sat on my bed, and scanned my room, I'd changed it a lot from just a bed, dresser, and closet. I'd added a bookshelf filled with books that I'd stolen from Watari, a desk, and state of the art computer that was running on Windows 98, which I was supposed to be ridding of bugs. And a TV that sat in the corner, I didn't watch it often. Instead I would talk with L. Well, more like me talking and him going, "Mhm, yes, no" all the time. Just then, my stomach growled. I looked in my secret food stash, which just happened to be empty. I really need to refill it sometime. Maybe I could sneak into L's private candy pantry, and see if he has any good food. I completed the walk down to L's room, and knocked on the door,

"Hey, I'm going downstairs, want anything?"

"No, thank you." Was the reply from the other side of the door. I shrugged, knowing the candy addict probably had his own personal waiters to get him candy. The only time he left the room was when I dragged him out, or he had to go to the washroom. I bounded down the stairs, completely oblivious to the fact that I had forgotten my mask in my room. I grabbed Watari's keys, and unlocked the door to L's pantry, and grabbed a case of coke, and a few bags of chips, and a box of chocolate bars. I didn't notice B watching me the whole time, though. I closed the door with my foot, and ran up the stairs, bolting past the door before L could notice that it was his stuff I was stealing ( I seem to steal a ton of stuff).

Beyond's POV

_Mikaela Kale, what a nice name._

I grabbed a jar of strawberry jam, and walked to my room, chuckling the whole way.

**Yay!! Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I love you guys!!! Keep reviewing, and I'll write faster!!**

R&R PLZ!!!!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my loyal readers!!! I just wanna thank Strawberry Vibe, Payge, and Playing Cigarette Games for all the reviews!! I luff you guys!!**

_Three years Later, 2000_

Miki POV

I came out of the large kitchen wearing my penguin mask that Watari had given me last year, sipping a coke.

_Geez, I drink these more than L eats sweets._

I walked over to Watari's office, just as I had every time I had when Watari wanted to see me. Since I had greeted B last year, my hair had turned a dirty blonde. Hmm, maybe from the sun? Wait, what am I saying, I barely go outside. Maybe to get into a car, or to sit in the courtyard. Anyway, B had left about 3 months ago to go pursue some career in L.A. I swung open the door, being careful not to close it on anyone's face. L hadn't given me any cake for a month after I had closed it on his face. I sat in the chair, waiting for Watari and L to show up from wherever the hell he was.

We had just finished the Mafiaboy case. Mafiaboy had caused over 1 billion dollars in damage to various websites. The case wasn't that hard to solve, it just took about a full week of all-nighters, as a result, my eyes had bigger bags than L's. I span around in the chair a few times, looking at the steadily emptying shelves of books before I noticed that I was getting dizzy and that L and Watari were standing in the doorway. I span around once more, and faced toward the desk. My head was spinning slightly as L sat next to me, crouching in his chair. I looked at him and wondered how the heck he crouched in his chair (a/N Guys, if you want to see how hard it really is, try it! I swear that L must practice crouching in his chair all the time!). Watari folded his hands, and spoke, finally:

"I'm sending you on a vacation." L simply put his thumb to his mouth, and said,

"A…vacation?"

"Yes, you two have been solving cases almost nonstop for the past 6 months, and neither of you have been outside in over 2 months." I sat quietly, astonished that I was actually going on a vacation, and let Watari finish, "I'm not telling you where you're going, but your plane leaves in 2 days." I stood up, while exclaiming:

"I'm going to pack!" I danced out of the room, excited for the coming Friday.

_Two Days Later._

I ran down the glistening hallways of the airport. It may have been early, but the excitement kept me from going back to sleep. It was only 8:30 in the morning, but if we wanted to get to wherever the hell we were going before tomorrow, we had to get moving now. Then I realized that I was going on a plane for 11 and a half hours, and they had really bad washrooms on planes.

"Hey, Ryuzaki," I called out, using his alias, "I'm going to the washroom, 'kay?"

"I'll be in the food court, I need candy for the flight." L replied in his usual monotone

I skipped along, nearly tripping on my shoelaces as I reached the bathroom. When I came out, I saw L crouching on a bench on the other side of the hallway, licking a strawberry lollipop. I walked over, pulling my suitcase along with me.

"I thought that you were going to the food court."

"I changed my mind." He shrugged. He slipped his shoes back on, and headed toward gate 13a, where a flight was boarding for L.A. I squealed, and threw my arms around L's neck before I knew what was going on, I shouted,

"Thank you, Ryuzaki!!!"

He peeled my arms off, while I blushed furiously,

"You should thank Watari."

He kept walking, showing the woman at the counter our first-class boarding passes, and she waved us onto the plane. We found our seats quickly, and I shoved my bag into the overhead storage, and jumped into my chair, getting comfortable quickly. I put my head back and slept. For how many hours, I don't know. I must have woken up hours later, because the moon was high in the sky, and we were over land. I leaned over to look at Ryuzaki, who was looking right back at me. He leaned over, and our lips met. He pulled away quickly, and without a word at all. I put my hand to my lips, feeling the tingle that Ryuzaki had left there. The flight attendant came on over the PA and announced,

"_We will now be descending to the LAX airport, please re-fasten your seatbelts, as there is slight turbulence over LA. Thank you for flying British Airways, and have a nice vacation."_

Soon after, the plane had hit the tarmac, and was rolling to a stop. I stood, and grabbed my blue suitcase from the overhead, and looked over the cushy leather seats, high ceilings, and spacious armrests of first class. Ryuzaki walked out of the aisle, and down the stairs, and onto the tarmac. I followed him to the customs building, and after tracking down his suitcase, he hailed a limo that Watari had booked for us. We were transported the Disneyland Hotel, and were given the penthouse suite with a wink from the clerk at the desk. I skipped into the elevator, and held the door for Ryuzaki. The mirrored elevator quickly carried us to the eighteenth floor, where the door opened to a large room with a bed on each side, a wall of windows overlooking Disneyland and Anaheim, a deluxe bathroom on the left, a mini fridge for each person. There was a den in the middle of the room being lighted by Mickey Mouse lights, and a plasma screen for each of us. There was a fully stocked bar, complete with bartender if we called him up. The place looked like a Mickey Mouse themed nightclub. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life. ( A/n If you want to see it, because my description does not do it justice, go to google, and type in 'Penthouse Suite Disneyland hotel', and prepare to be amazed.) I sprinted over to my bed, and began jumping on it while screaming,

"This is the best day of my LIIIIFE!!!"

L calmly walked over to his side, and unpacked his bags without emotion. I threw my stuff all over the place, trying to find my cell phone so I could thank Watari for everything. Just as I found it, it began to ring, playing 'In the End' by Linkin Park. I flipped it open, and flopped back onto my bed, spreading my arms out.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miki?" The mysterious voice said from the other side.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said, inspecting the dirt under my fingernails.

"It's Ryuzaki, where are you?" He said keeping his calm façade

"…What do you mean, you're standing in the room with me at the Disneyland Hotel, Idiot." I snuck a glance at the person across the room, who, up until now, I thought was Ryuzaki.

"Give me the phone." An icy voice said from above me. It was Ryuzaki's look-alike, holding a butcher's cleaver.

I handed it over meekly, not wanting to get chopped up into bits. The chances that I'd overpower this guy were slim to none.

"Hello, L."

So this guy knew who L was.

"She's here with me, better save her soon, L"

Then it clicked.

This was Beyond Birthday.

Beyond hung up, and tossed my phone into my suitcase, pointing the knife at me again. He walked away to grab a glass of water off the bar, and I saw that this was the only chance to escape. I vaulted myself off the bed, and sprinted for the elevator. My hand nearly reached the button before I was shoved out of the way. I rolled, and sprang to my feet. Beyond came closer with the knife, a menacing grin coming across his face. He held the glass of water out, and said,

"Drink this." I stepped back into a corner, now I was stuck, with nowhere to go. He held the knife at my throat, plugged my nose, tilted my head back, and forced the liquid down my throat. I coughed and sputtered for a bit before he took a satisfied step backward. The edges of my vision began to blur, working their way to the centre of my vision. Before it got to the centre, I felt my limbs go numb, and I felt myself collapse. I was out before I hit the floor.

**Hey! I know that chapter was a bit horrific toward the end, but it should be over by the end of the next chapter. R&R PLZ!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter of **_**Behind the Glass!**_

**Also thanks to my faithful and generous viewer and subscriber, Strawberry Vibe, and my mysterious viewer, Payge!!! Thanks guys! Without you, I probably would have given up already!!!**

_Miki POV_

When I woke up, I had no idea where the hell I was.

The room I was in was all grey, from the bedspread, to the cot, to the walls and floor. There was a bathroom off on the right side of the room that was dimly lit by a single light bulb, and an old toilet and sink. Judging by my surroundings, I was probably in a warehouse somewhere. I stood up on shaky legs, the numbness in my limbs hadn't left quite yet, but somehow I managed to stand. I stretched, feeling pain shoot through one of my shoulders. I quickly dropped my arms, and grasped at my shoulders, and when I saw my hands again, they were covered in dried blood.

_What the hell did Beyond do to me?_

I changed clothing quickly after seeing my blue suitcase, knowing that if there was blood on my shoulder, there was probably blood on my clothing. I walked over to the door and tried to open it. Of course, it was locked. I was being kidnapped by a psychopath, what did I expect, a tea party with biscuits? I chuckled at the thought of Beyond serving biscuits and tea.

_It can't be too bad if my sense of humour is intact._

I jimmied the door a bit. Nothing happened. Then I noticed that it looked a bit rotten in the middle, so I backed up, put my old black cons on, and charged at the door, then used one of my soccer goal-scoring kicks on it. I was a bit rusty. My foot slammed into the door, and I fell onto my back with my injured shoulder hitting the concrete first. I bolted up, and grasped my foot as if t would fall to pieces at any moment. I looked up to see what I'd accomplished. The door was perfectly intact, with a layer of metal showing where I had splintered the faded wood panels.

_Who the hell makes metal doors, anyway?_

I hoisted myself onto the cot, and looked over my foot, looking for broken bones or bruising. When I didn't see anything, I stood up again, this time more sure because the numbness had gone from my legs.

_At least kicking the door accomplished something._

I tested my weight on my foot, and after seeing that I was fine, I walked over to the washroom to see what Beyond had done to my shoulders. I flicked my light brown hair over the uninjured shoulder, took off my t-shirt and gasped in horror at what I saw next.

_Holy CRAP!_

On my right shoulder blade, was two letters.

BB.

I reeled in shock, and barely managed to slip my shirt back on before collapsing onto the cot, face first. I had lied there for a few minutes before I heard the doorknob turn. I sprang up, and crouched on the cot, near the pillow. I balled my hands into fists, getting ready to give whoever was there a knockout punch. That is, until Beyond walked in holding a jar of strawberry jam. Then instinct turned from fight to flight. I edged back until my back was to the wall, and I was stuck…again. He stalked forward, grinning menacingly again, his shirt and jeans stained with blood.

_Probably my blood._

I sat there, rooted to my spot in fear. He got up onto the cot, and crouched in front of me, smearing my cheek with strawberry jam.

"Too bad this had to come to an end, I would have had great fun killing you slowly, and hearing your pain-filled screams while I skinned you alive." His smooth voice rang out in the emptiness of the room.

He tilted my chin upward so that I was looking into his eyes. I shuddered at the thought of what he would have done to me. He brought his face in like he was going to kiss me, but he started licking the jam off my face. I shuddered for a second time before he pulled away from my face, and hopped off the cot.

"Remember, Miki, this won't be the last time we'll meet." He closed the door behind himself, and I heard the click of a lock. I started shaking like I was cold, then realized that I was going into shock, and I crawled under the blankets, hoping to stay warm. My last thought before I fell asleep?

_I kissed Beyond and not L. Sneaky barsterd._

When I woke up, I was being prodded by Beyond, whose face was in mine, and was crouching over me.

"Miki, wake up."

My reflexes kicked in, and using the cot as a backboard, I kicked Beyond in the face with both of my feet, sending him flying off the end of the bed. The stupid barsterd had left the door open, and now I could escape. I jumped off the end of the cot over Beyond who was still on the ground. I sprinted into the main part of the ware house, which was the same as my room, with everything being substituted for a grey couch that was flecked with blood. I kept running, heading for the double doors at the end of the room. Beyond was standing up, and was reaching in his pocket for a knife to throw at me. I had about 25 meters left when the doors opened, revealing Watari. I scooted past him, and turned around to poke my head over his shoulder so I could see what the heck Beyond was doing. He grasped his nose, and slouched his way over towards us.

Then it clicked for me.

Duh. Watari and L….

Shoot, I just kicked L in the face.

Oops.

No candy for me for a year.

"Ouch, Miki must you be so harsh?" L said after finally reaching us.

"Well Beyond tricked me into thinking that he was you, I mean, he looked exactly like you, hell, he even spoke the same way as you."

"We can talk later. We must leave now before Beyond comes back for Miki." L said in his usual manner

_Wow. I thought I almost heard concern that time._

I climbed into the back seat of the black porsche next to my suitcase, and unzipped it, making sure I had all my stuff with me. On the top, there was a letter in an envelope.

I didn't dare open it.

_Two weeks later._

Things had generally returned to normal after I was kidnapped. L and I never talked about what happened, and whenever one of us did, we would instantly change the subject. I knew I would have to talk about it someday, but hopefully not in the near future. Now I was on a caffeine run. Since I had been kidnapped, I had taken to drinking coffee with loads of sugar in it, similar to how l liked his tea. L and I were moving out of Wammy's soon, and would be travelling instead of always coming back to Wammy's. Watari's friend, Roger would be taking over the house, and would take care of the kids.

My things were packed. We would be taking on a short case in Japan soon, so we had both been taking Japanese classes, and I had started Kung-fu so I could kick Beyond's ass whenever I saw him again.

So, yeah, things at Wammy's were about as normal as they could get.

**Yay! The horror is over!**

**R&R Plz!**

**And go watch **_**I got a jar of dirt**_** on youtube, it's freakin' hilarious!**

WHEEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!!!**

**Sup!!**

**Any way thanks to everybody who helped make this story a success!**

**R&R PLZ!**

_Three years later, Christmas 2003_

It had been a long three years, constantly on the go, and with no breaks. Now I was really wishing that BB hadn't kidnapped me, so I would have got a vacation. L and I were 21 now, and the house was always swarming with children, and since last year, I had grown fond of L's successors. Sure, none of them were normal, Mello had his chocolate, and Matt had his videogames, and Near had his toys. But, at Wammy's house, we all had our own particular maggots in the brain, I mean, I couldn't survive without caffeine for a day, and L on sugar withdrawal was scary, this being taken from experience. I had just finished my Christmas shopping, and I had finished unzipping my coat when Mello rushed up, his eyes as big as cows, screaming

"Did you bring me some more chocolate?! I NEED more chocolate!" He grabbed my wrists and began shaking my arms. He stopped, and dropped my wrists, and sat against the wall, rocking himself back and forth, muttering to himself.

"…wow, Mello, all you had to do was wait a few seconds and I would have given the chocolate to you." He sprang up as I pulled the box from one of my shopping bags, and handed it to him.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAA!" He ran away, not even bothering to ask about his Christmas present was. What a relief, I'd had to lie too many times lately. I crept up to my room, making sure nobody noticed me walking by. I threw all the presents into my room, and peeled off my shirt, replacing it with a tank top, and then I peeled off my jeans, and replaced them with my favourite pair of plaid flannel pyjamas. I shoved everything under my bed, and went back downstairs for my daily dose of caffeine. As I passed L's room, I knocked on the door, wondering if he wanted anything while I was downstairs. I waited a few seconds, and then left, L could wait a few minutes for his candy. I bounded down the stairs. I didn't wear my mask anymore, who (Other than B) would kill me anyway? I ran into my pantry (I have a pantry now!) and grabbed a coke and prepped my coffee machine for my 6 o'clock mocha. I cracked open the can, and walked into the main playroom, checking on the Wammy's House Christmas tree, hoping Mello hadn't taken it down to squish Near.

I saw the tree was still there, and that Near was still where I had seen him last. I smiled, and resisted the urge to bug the crap out of him, I mean; he was so cute, like an albino squirrel. I ran up the stairs, and saw L standing in front of his door.

"Oh! Hey, L!" I grinned, and took another sip of my coke.

"Turn Around." He said robotically

"Why?" I let confusion show, just to make a statement, I couldn't let L know.

"I just want to see something."

"Well, I don't have to turn around for you." I ran up the stairs, and darted into my room. I grabbed the first coat I found, and slipped it on just before L came into the room, thumb in mouth. "Look, nothing's wrong, L, just go back to your room." He took a few steps closer, and I backed into a wall. He put his right foot out, and before I could react, I was sitting on the ground, stunned. He stood over me, his hands in his pockets, his eyes boring holes into mine. I felt like he could see right through my act. I sprang up, delivering a punch to his gut then tripping him. Unfortunately, he pulled me down with him, and I landed on my stomach next to him. He swung his leg over my back, and sat on me, carefully avoiding the coat I was wearing. He grabbed the fabric of my coat, and yanked it off. My arms flopped onto the floor. I felt L's weight shift, then disappear. I sat propped against my bed, hands on my knees. I knew that he had seen Beyond's initials permanently carved into my back. He pulled himself into a crouch in front of me, and averted his eyes from me. He never looked me in the eyes anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked up in surprise, 1. Because he had startled me. 2. Because I thought I heard a bit of emotion.

"I didn't want you to worry about me, that's why I didn't tell you about anything that happened."

L put his thumb in his mouth, and sat for a few more seconds before leaving, closing the door behind him. I looked over my room, my green bed, my blue room, my wood desks, and mirrored closet. I got up and started packing my bag, maybe I needed a vacation from the secrets I was keeping. I finished packing, and began wrapping presents. Near's was a transformers action figure, Mello's was a box of Cadbury's dairy milk bars, Matt's was a game boy SP to replace his game boy color. L was going to get an assortment of candy from all over the world, a lollipop from Disneyland, pocky from Japan, and other assorted stuff. By the time I finished, it was midnight, and I could put the presents under the tree. I stealthily moved down two floors, and slid the presents under the tree, not moving Near, who was sleeping next to the tree trying to catch Santa. I quickly ran up the stairs, and locked my door behind me. I zipped up my fluffy leather coat, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I opened my window, and stood on my ledge, leaning out into the rainy night. I turned around, and lowered myself onto the ledge of the window below mine. I put all of my weight onto my right foot, but my boot slipped, and I fell. I was expecting to fall to the ground, and break a few bones, but I fell inside, clipping my back on the way. Whoever's room this was had the window open even on a stormy night like this. The room was hardwood floored, and the walls were pastel blue. A desk sat in the corner, and garbage was strewn all over the place. I heaved myself up, feeling my soaked coat become plastered to my back. I turned, and saw no one else in the room, so I headed for the door. Suddenly I felt a blow to my back, and I fell on my face. I wriggled around, and found that my arms had been duct-taped down, and two feet were planted firmly on by back.

"Hey! Get off!" I moved around some more, and heard nothing.

A gag was tied around my mouth; the feet came off my back and moved to my knees, keeping me from kicking while my legs were being tied together. I stopped moving around, and the feet left my knees. I tried to scream, but it came out as,

"MAAAaAGAGHA! FOOO FUN FOF VA MOFFERBRUCK!"

Something poked me in my side, and my head whipped around to see L.

"I can't let you leave, Miki." He untied the gag, and un-duct-taped my arms. I rubbed my red wrists, and propped myself against the wall. I suddenly realized that I was in L's room, and that he had been living below me for 8 years, and I hadn't noticed. He was suddenly crouched in front of me, holding a mocha with whipped cream. I took it and guzzled the whole thing, finishing with a satisfied 'Ahh'. L took a seat next to me, hands clasped around his knees. It was still dark, and it probably was around 12:30 at night.

"I only didn't tell you about the scar because I thought you might become a bit overprotective of me. What am I saying; I'm not even sure you have emotions. No offence."

"I'm…emotionless?" He turned to me, slight emotion apparent on his face.

"You noticed?" I put my forehead on my knees, thinking of something to say to L. I must have dozed off because when I woke up the sun was rising, and L was crouched on the end of his bed, looking outside.

"L? What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes, and attempting to stretch my legs to see that they were still tied, and I couldn't get the knot undone.

"Approximately 6:29 am on Christmas morning, 2003"

I fiddled with the knot for a bit longer, trying desperately to get it undone. I tried biting it, sawing at it with my teeth, and trying to slip it off my legs.

"Ugh. Stupid son of a…." I trailed off, not wanting my sailor's mouth get the best of me.

"Need some help?" L had appeared in front of me, holding a pair of scissors up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, wondering why I hadn't thought of that earlier. I grabbed the scissors from L, and began cutting the ropes, "Where the hell did you learn to tie knots like that?" I mused aloud; L wouldn't know these knots usually. I finally got myself free, and I stood up.

"Merry Christmas." L shoved a perfectly wrapped present in my face, and I took it warily. He hopped on his computer, and wheeled it over to the window. I tore through the gift wrap easily, and found a box. I shook it, and I didn't hear anything. I opened the box to see a necklace, a small silver M on a silver chain. I put it around my neck, and walked over to L. I threw my arms around his neck,

"I love it." I whispered in his ear, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before skipping out of the room, to see if Mello, Matt, and Near liked their presents.

**Wheee! Well, what do you guys think? I just hope this chapter wasn't too cliché…**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Four years later, 2007, the beginning of the Kira case._

"Kira, it seems that you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. Well, try to kill me!" there was a long pause. "It seems that you can't kill me, Kira. So there are some people you can't kill. I'll tell you something, Kira. Although this was said to be broadcast worldwide, it was only broadcast in the Kanto region of Japan. You are in Japan, and your first victim was nothing more than an experiment. I honestly didn't think that this would work this well, but soon; I will be able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I'm very interested to see how you convict these murders without being present. But, I don't mind waiting a little longer to catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira. M, please turn the monitors off."

"Yes." I replied in monotone, my voice becoming higher with the voice changer. Now the broadcasts would switch to normal.

It had been four years since l had given me my necklace. We were 24 now, and the Kira case was our newest challenge. I hadn't grown past 5 foot 6, and L was 5 foot 10. Beyond hadn't bothered to come after me, and I never dared to read his letter.

"L, maybe you shouldn't provoke Kira that much."

"It doesn't matter, he is already a mass murderer, and one more person won't matter to him."

"Fine, don't blame me if Kira makes you get hit by a bus that then drives off a cliff into a dark abyss, with hitting the ground being your last feeling." I frowned; I must have picked up some sadistic-ness from Beyond. I turned away to make myself a mocha.

"Before you leave, Miki, connect me to the Kira taskforce. I have a few things to say to them."

I walked over, hit a few keys, and returned to making a mocha. When I returned, L was talking to the taskforce eating a piece of Strawberry shortcake. I sat next to him, and waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"Hey, L. Why do you hold things like that?" I said motioning to the fork he was holding.

"Simply out of habit." Then he returned to eating. I looked to the screen that sat in front of us, and saw that most of the taskforce was resigning.

"L, what did you say to them?"

"I simply told them that anyone who didn't want to die for the case must leave." In the end, there were only six people left. L grabbed his micro phone, and talked to Watari, "Please escort the remaining six people to where M and I are, Watari."

I made myself comfortable on the couch, and grabbed one of L's doughnuts. I don't know how long we sat there, but it had been a long time before the taskforce decided to show up. L stood as they walked in. he scratched his leg with his foot, and said,

"I'm L." He started fiddling with his hair. I heard a few murmurs of 'Is this a joke?' 'This wasn't how I imagined L…' in my head, I was laughing.

_Geniuses usually look like idiots. Take Albert Einstein for example. I don't think he had too many dates through high school .L looks like an idiot most of the time anyway. This is probably one of his better days._

The old guy introduced himself first,

"I'm Yagami of the NPA" said the old guy.

"Matsuda." So he was the almost cute one. He looked like a puppy.

"Aizawa." He was Mr. Giant Afro man. I'd never seen a Japanese guy with an afro before.

"Mogi." His head could be mistaken for a cardboard box.

"Ukita." I didn't like this guy; he looked like the class clown.

I didn't realize how wrong I was.

Old guy spoke up,

"I'm sorry we're so late, the five of us were-"

"Bang." L 'shot' them with his 'gun', but the look on their faces was priceless.

"What the Hell?" Said Aizawa.

"L, maybe you shouldn't scare them so much. I mean, this is their first time meeting you." I stood up, and smiled at the taskforce. L said simply,

"This is my hacker partner, Miki, also known as M."

There wasn't any reaction, except for my appearance, poofy dark hair, glasses, and dark plaid pyjamas. The only time my name (or rather, initial) had been published was after the mafia boy case in 2000. I wasn't surprised that no one had heard of me.

"I'm going to sleep, Happy New Year everybody." I walked out of the room, trying to hold back a shudder. I hopped into my bed, and pulled the covers over my head. I squeezed my eyes shut. The Kira case was scaring me to death. I mean, someone could kill somebody else without having to be there? If Kira found out one of our names, we could be killed. I don't know what I would do without L around to annoy me. He had kept a roof over my head for years, and supported me in that weird way of his.

I'd never forgive anybody who tried to kill L. Ever.

I shut my eyes, and tried to sleep. I must have drifted off at some point, because when I was woken up, Matsuda was shaking me back and forth shouting at me to wake up. I rolled over, and punched him lightly in the gut. I trudged out of the room, grabbing a coke from my mini-fridge. I opened the can, and jumped over the couch, landing next to L.

"What's up? What's so urgent that I need to be woken up from the first decent sleep that I've had in almost a month?"

"Naomi Misora is missing." L stated in his robotic manner.

"You mean the woman who put Beyond behind bars?"

"Yes. She disappeared last night."

"Wait. Why aren't we looking for her?! She may be in trouble!"

"I understand that you owe her one after she put BB in jail, but Kira is our first priority right now." I bristled, angry that L owed this woman, but he didn't even care. I owed this woman my life, and I intended to repay her in some way. I stood; fists clenched, and punched him. Right upside the face, knocking him off the couch. I walked back into my room, grabbed my coat, another coke, and left, slamming the door behind me. I stalked down the hallway, putting my headphones in my ears. I must have jabbed the elevator button at least 50 times before the door opened. I relaxed at the sound of my favourite artists. I take back what I said earlier. Nobody is allowed to kill L but me. I left the building, and went over to Naomi's hotel room that was a few blocks away. I pulled a card from my pocket, and opened the door of her room. I was surprised to see that nothing was disturbed. My only lead was gone. I picked up the phone, and called her cell phone, only to hear that the number was not in service anymore. I leaned against the wall for support. I knew that she was probably dead by now, and that Kira had most likely killed her. I sunk down the wall, and sat there for a while, trying to calm myself down. I didn't know what time it was when Matsuda showed up at the door, with the manager not too far behind. I realized that Matsuda was like the team's lackey, and I felt sorry for him.

By the next day, everything had become normal again, but Naomi Misora was killed by Kira, and there were no traces left of her body. I sighed heavily, hanging upside down off the back of the couch, bored as hell. Things always blew over easily with me. L was discussing tactics with the rest of the taskforce. Sometimes I wondered why I was kept around, I didn't get to do much around here. L sat back down so he could watch the tapes of FBI agents dying. He moved my legs out of the way, and I fell off the back of the couch. Sometimes, I wonder if he was related to Beyond. I hit the floor with flat 'Ow' coming from my mouth. I absentmindedly heard l say that the yagami and Kitamura families were being put under surveillance, and the Chief was yelling in the background, objecting as was as normal as it could get.

**Lol, hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of 'Behind the Glass'!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! So, this is the seventh chapter of 'Behind the glass'!**

_2004_

By now it was April, and L would attend To-Oh university to monitor Light Yagami. We hadn't found too many leads for the kira case, and the investigation team was way too boring. I opted out of going to university, so I would take a bit of a vacation while L was gone. Maybe I could walk around Tokyo without 3 FBI agents stalking me for once. L had just laft, and I was headed for a Starbucks. I hadn't had my caffeine today, and I was getting a bit P.O'd with the chauffeur. I rapped on the glass of the limo, shouting at him to hurry up. Eventually, I just hopped out of the limo, and walked. I spent the whole day and shopping, and I wound up only buying a few novels, and a manga or two. We pulled up to the university, and I jumped out, looking for L. I called him on his cell phone, and he picked up after a few rings,

"_Moshi moshi."_

"Hey, L-Ryu-kun, what's up?"

"_Where are you?"_

"At the university, why?"

"_I'll come find you, also, Yagami Light is with me, so you know."_

"M'kay, I'm by the front gate." I closed the phone, and slid it back into my pocket. I paced around, earnig some odd stares, after all, I wasn't dressed like a University student, I was wearing plaid pyjamas, and a baggy blue hoodie, with an earbud hanging out of one of my ears. L came quickly, Light following him a few paces behind.

"Hey, Ryuga!" I called out cheerily, then I looked over L's shoulder, pretending to be surprised, "Oh, who's this?"

Before L could respond, he rushed over, and stuck his hand out,

"Yagami Light, and you are..?"

"Erm…" I racked my brain to remember my alias, "Nicole Kakami." I hoped that I had the last name right. I looked over to L for some help, but his dark eyes reflected nothing. I took his hand, and shook it, hoping that I wasn't giving anything away. I sucked at acting.

"Miss Kakami," L piped in, "Did you hear that the criminal Beyond Birthday was killed by Kira while he was in jail?" I felt my eyes widen, and I couldn't stop the following events,

"Wait, are you serious?! If you're kidding, Ryuga, I'll kill you." I had grabbed his arms, and was shaking him back and forth, his head flopping around. "Please don't tell me your kidding, this is too great! For once, Kira did something useful! Yay!" I was pumping my fists in the air, and I had a stupid grin on my face. Light had an amused expression on his face, but soon I saw through L's plan.

He was using me to see if he could get a reaction out of Light.

L was going to get a nice beating later.

I smiled, and walked in front of L and Light until we reached the limo, and L opened the door for me, I slid inside, and he followed, waving a polite goodbye to Light before we pulled away from the curb.

"You knew I would react like that, didn't you, L"

"Yes I did, I wanted a reaction out of Light."

I leaned over like I was going to kiss him and he looked a little stunned, and I slapped him instead. He held his cheek as I said,

"Hell hath no fury for a woman scorned." I sat back, and crossed my arms.

We got back to the hotel, and I closed the elevator on L. The elevator shot up 30 stories, and the elevator door opened, and I ran into my room, jumped into bed, then fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to a sharp rapping on my door. I got up groggily, and I opened the door. I saw Soichiro Yagami, Light's dad.

"L wants to see you."

I stomped past him, and sat down hard on the couch. I crossed my arms, and said,

"What is it?"

"I need you to go back to Wammy's House. There is an incoming orphan that you should meet. Your flight leaves in 3 hours."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought my face would have been abused again."

I left to get packed. About a half hour later, I came out of my room toting around a large duffel bag. L got Afro-man Aizawa to drive me to the airport. I didn't care that I'd have to go to England. While we were in the car, we didn't talk much. When I got to the airport, I quietly thanked Aizawa. I strode confidently into the airport, wondering why I had to go to England to greet this midget child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okayz! Je presente la huitieme chapter de 'Behind the glass'!**

**My French isn't that great, but I tried to say "Here is the eighth chapter of 'behind the glass'!**

**WOOHOO! School's out, and I graduated from my old crappy school! YAYZ!**

**I love all you reviewers and favers!**

I'll just skip the boring airport/customs part, and move to the getting home part.

I pulled up in my lime green camaro (L bought it for my birthday) to the Wammy's house gates. It was the middle of the night, and no one was awake. I didn't bother checking in with Roger, so I went up to my old room. I opened the door to my room, not bothering to pay attention to the small child and her luggage in my room.

I was abruptly woken by someone poking me in the arm. I cracked one of my eyes open, and shut it quickly. "Give me 5 more minutes, L" The poking continued. "It's 10 in the frickin morning, and the damn midgets are bugging the crap out of me already." I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. Then it dawned on me that this was the girl I had to meet, my own personal mini-me. "Oh, sorry, you must be my roomie. Calm, was it?"

"Yeah." She said. She was a cute kid in a bookish, I-Don't-get-out-often way. Her poofy tan coloured hair offset her white skin and blue eyes. Her glasses fell halfway down her nose. I don't think they could have picked anyone more different from me.

"Come on, I'm supposed to show you around." I got up, stretched, and slumped out the door, Calm walking quickly to catch up with me.

"Well, here's the kitchen, Roger's office, L's pantry, my pantry, the boys wing…don't go in there… unless you want to lose your sense of smell. The schooling section, the back entrance, and the playground. Any questions?"

"Err… no, but thanks for asking." Roger appeared from out of nowhere,

"Ah, just the person I was looking for! Miss Miki, may I speak to you privately?"

"Sure!" She agreed cheerily. I led Calm to one of the playrooms, shoved her in, and closed the door behind her.

"She will be a partner to near or Mello in the future, similar to you, Miki. I need you to get her to meet them."

"Okay, but while I'm at it do you want me to teach her a few tricks of the trade?" I was grinning.

"No, Miki, you'll either traumatize her, or make her a mini you, and we DON'T need another one of those."

"Whatever." I said. I yanked the door open, and Calm fell at my feet, trying to protect her head."Come on; let's head back up to our room." I waved my hand, signalling her to follow. I opened the old, scratched door for her, and she ran inside. I ran over to my bed, and jumped onto it.

"So, what's up?" She said, her hands on her chin, propping up her head.

"Well… I'm not supposed to tell you, but you've been drafted into a program that carefully selects the future L's assistant. I was drafted into this program when I was about your age-"

"WAIT!!! Does that mean that L is here?! Can I meet him?!" I jumped slightly, Calm looked shyer than what she was showing me.

"L isn't here; he's trying to catch Kira. I take it you've heard of the greatest mass murderer of our time?" I reached under my bed, and pulled out a cooler. I opened it up and tossed Calm a Coca-Cola.

"Pssh, who hasn't heard of Kira." I cracked open my can of cola and took a gulp. Calm looked kinda hungry, so I tossed her a chocolate bar, saying,

"Eat that quickly, before Roger realizes that I broke into L's pantry." She wolfed down the chocolate in a time that would have made Mello look slow, I continued, "So, I have to get you to meet Mello. You've already met Near, you might have to work with him soon…" I trailed off, knowing L and I may die soon. I suddenly hopped off my bed, and gestured for her to follow. I locked the door after we left the room. She stopped when she saw the playground, and poked me again.

"Hey, so which one is Mello?" She pointed outside.

"Um… There he is! He's the one in black, with blond hair." I kept walking down the hallway. When I was done getting her to meet Mello, maybe I should call L. Calm had to sprint to keep up with me, but she still followed me to the playground. "Oh! If you want to have a good friendship with him, introduce yourself, and then give him this." I held out one of L's chocolate bars, and pushed her outside, slamming the door behind her to scare her. She walked nervously over to him, and held out her hand. At first, Mello didn't bother to pay attention, until Calm dangled the chocolate bar in his face. She had good negotiating skills. If she was working with near, she'd definitely need those. The poor little albino was so anti-social. I came outside when she joined in a soccer game. She played fairly well as a defenseman. After Mello's team beat Linda's team, she ran over, obviously excited from the win.

**One Week later**

"What is it? What are you showing me, Miki?" L stated in a bored matter.

"I'm showing you the reason why I'm in England." I faced the computer toward the playground, where Calm's team was playing soccer against Mello's team.

"It's amazing how quickly she fit in." L said.

"I chose well, didn't I? I just hope that she doesn't get too attached to them, considering the line of work they'll be in." I sighed, slightly depressed at the truth. The 5 minute grudge match ended, and Calm was smiling as she shook hands with Mello, even though she lost. She was also getting along with near, though not nearly as well as she would with Mello. Usually, she and Near would sit in companionable silence while he constructed towns with various objects, and she would amuse herself with whatever she could find.

"Miki." I was snapped back to reality quickly by L's voice.

"Light Yagami will be joining the investigation team."

"WHAT!!! What are you thinking! He's fricking Kira!"

"He may not be Kira, that's only about a 12% chance."

I noticed Calm looking up at me from the playground, so I waved nervously at her.

"Look, L I've got to go."

"Hm. Why so sudden?"

"I want to take Calm for some ice cream. Thanks for the camaro, by the way."

"It was nothing." L hung up, and I threw the laptop onto my bed. I went down to the first floor, and met Calm there. We walked over to the small garage where I had my camaro parked. I unlocked the doors, and Calm bounded in. I sat on my black leather seats, and shoved the keys in the ignition. I reached over to the stereo, and cranked up the music. I reversed out of the garage, Calm nearly drooling over the sound of the engine. A few minutes later, we pulled up to the dairy queen. I ordered a small hot fudge sundae with extra fudge. Calm ordered a medium chocolate milkshake. I drove into a parking lot, and began eating my sundae.

"Calm, there's something I need to tell you." She stopped eating her milkshake, and looked up at me curiously. "L and I may die soon. I need to get back to Japan soon. If we die, you will automatically inherit my fortune." I handed her a platinum card for the Swiss bank. "I will be going back to Japan in 5 days, Roger will notify you if we die." Calm was gaping at me then. I grinned, "oh well. Now I want to spend time shopping with my only predecessor. Woohoo!" I threw the car into gear, flying out of the parking lot in a matter of seconds.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!" Calm was screaming so loud. Like the beginning of the CSI theme song.

I had never had so much fun shopping in all my life. Calm was sad to see me go at the end of the week, but I wasn't sure L could stand on his own two feet without me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woohoo! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**If you guys have a few extra minutes, answer the poll on my profile page!**

**R&R!**

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**Cheese!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! I hope you guys like the latest chapter of "Behind the Glass"**

**Yay!**

I stepped out of the airport, and into the white car that was waiting for me. It took about a half hour to get back to head quarters. I thanked the driver, and strode into the building. I greeted L, who was waiting for me in his surveillance room. I ran into my room, and threw my suitcase onto my bed. I looked over my room, and saw the letter that BB had given me years ago. I touched the scar that was on my back. What could it hurt? I could open the letter now, BB was dead anyway. I looked at the slightly yellowed envelope, and picked up the letter. I saw the impeccable handwriting that exactly mirrored L's handwriting. I turned the letter over, and carefully opened the letter. I pulled out the pristine piece of paper, and looked it over. I unfolded the letter, and a small black chip fell out. I picked it up, and looked it over, then shoved it in my pocket. I read the letter,

_I may be dead, Miki, but I have someone else to finish the job for me. I hope L likes seeing your mangled body on the news. Have fun._

I swallowed heavily, and fished the chip out of my pocket again. I looked it over, and saw that a small yellow light was flashing on it now. I ran out to the surveillance room, span L around in his chair, and began shouting at him,

"BB is going to kill me even though he's dead! I'm going to die, and my mangled body is going to be on the news, and I'm going to die!" I noticed that I was waving my arms, and hopping from foot to foot, and I stopped, "What am I going to do!" L looked over to Light and said,

"This is Miki, and that's what you can call her. Miki let me see that letter." I sheepishly handed the letter over to L, and he quickly scanned it, "How cleverly planned. He knew that she wouldn't open the letter until he died. He wouldn't be able to find you, anyway."

"Stop talking like I'm not here and what about this?!" I held the chip in front of his face, and he took it, and held it in that odd way that he does. He examined it, and crushed it between his fingers. I jumped a little as the bits fell to the floor.

"Starting now, you must take someone with you whenever you go outside the building." L picked up a chocolate coated strawberry, and began licking it. I reached out for one, but L swatted my hand away. I pouted, and asked everyone in general,

"Does anyone want to come with me to get a coffee?" Light stood up and said,

"Sure, I'll come with you, Miki-san." For someone who was supposed to be Kira, he was awfully nice. I grabbed my wallet from my room, and met Light in the lobby. We walked in silence to the nearest star bucks coffee. I ordered a Mocha, while Light just ordered a black coffee. We drank our coffees in a park that was nearby to headquarters.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" Light stood up from the park bench we were sitting on, and walked away. I stretched out on the park bench, and sipped my coffee. For such a nice day, there was almost nobody in the park. I got up, and threw my empty coffee cup into a garbage can. Now there was no one in the park, and it was beginning to get cloudy. I began to get nervous. Suddenly something soft was shoved against my face, and I began to see double. I felt myself fall forward; not feeling myself hit the ground.

"Hel…p…me…" I felt myself being picked up, and carried away. I couldn't move my arms or legs, and no sound would come from my mouth. I felt myself being set down on the ground, and I heard a knife being pulled. Even though I couldn't see, I still tried to get away. The feeling was coming back into my limbs, and I felt as my aggressor picked up one of my arms, and held the cold knife to it.

"I'm sure my friend BB would love to hear you scream right now." I felt a searing pain in my arm as the knife dug into my skin, and I managed a high-pitched scream that I was sure could wake the dead. I started to breathe heavily, and I felt dizzy. He slashed my arm again, resulting in me biting my lip to hold back the scream of agony. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream again. I heard footsteps coming in our direction, and I screamed,

"Help! Over Here!" My attacker stayed in front of me, and slashed my arm a third time before running off. I felt someone grab my arm, and haul me to my feet.

"Are you okay? Miki, say something!" I immediately recognized Light's voice.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I'm bleeding from the arm!" my sight was slowly returning, beginning in the middle, and working toward the edges. When my eyes were back to normal, I could see that we were in front of the investigation building. Light hurried me into the elevator, and back into the surveillance room. The cuts on my arm were bleeding profusely, so I tried to find the first aid kit. I applied some of that fluffy stuff to absorb the blood, and wrapped a bandage around it.

"What happened?" Matsuda asked.

"Light left me alone in a park, and my aggressor put a cloth to my face that was soaked in chloroform, and you can see what happened from there." I held my arm up and smiled. Light interrupted my next sentence,

"Ryuzaki, as I told you on the phone, I may be Kira." I raised an eyebrow at this feeling slightly suspicious, "I want you to put me in solitary confinement to prove that I'm not Kira."

"Light! That's ridiculous! Have you lost your sanity?!" Soichiro shouted, gripping his son's shoulders.

"Yes. he is right. There is a 99 percent chance that Light is Kira."

"I think that I may have become Kira subconsciously" light trailed off, looking at his hand like it had all the answers. I had to hold back a laugh at this revelation, "Maybe when I go to sleep, I become a shinigami and kill all of those people." By now I was choking on my laughter, and I coughed a few times. Matsuda good-naturedly asked if I was okay, and I replied with a thumbs up.

"Nevertheless, confine him." L said in a bored manner. Aizawa and Mogi handcuffed Light, and took him to a cell in the basement. I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. It started as a chuckle, and then turned into full blown hysterics. I gripped the couch for support, tears streaming from my eyes. I could feel L's interested stare, and Soichiro's glare, along with Matsuda's confused gawk. I attempted to pull myself together. This only resulted in me collapsing onto the floor in a fit of giggles. I managed to sneak a look at Soichiro, which made me laugh harder, and pound my fist on the ground. I sat up,

"I've dreamed up some pretty scary crap," More laughter, "But that was the crappiest excuse for being Kira ever!" I stood on shaky legs, forgetting the bandages on my arm that threatened to rip my arm apart. The stress must have been getting to me to make me laugh like this.

"Miki, please cease your mental breakdown." L said, turning to glare at me, which I only found funny. Imagine a chibi panda trying to be angry, and you had what L looked like right then.

Things were going to get interesting.

**Haha! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**R&R!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here is one of the last chapters before this series comes to a close.**

**Hope you like it!**

I span around in my chair impatiently, waiting for something to happen. Light had been in confinement for 48 days, and things weren't looking any better. A new Kira had started killing people again, which may make Light and Misa innocent. I kept spinning, bored of Light's shouting at L to let him out, when,

"Miki, could you take Light his lunch?" I fell out of my chair, and jumped to my feet, brushing myself off.

"What? Why?" I got no reply, and a plate of food was shoved in my direction. I resigned myself to this task, and headed downstairs, to light's prison cell. I flung the door of light's cell open, and stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind me. I looked around at the yellow cell, which was barely lit by an orange light bulb.

"Hey, I've got lunch." I prodded the sleeping light with my foot, when he suddenly sprang to life.

"Miki! You have to help me! Tell L that I'm not Kira! Please!" He sort of jumped toward me, and started grovelling at my feet, muttering incomprehensible words. I backed up, loving that light was grovelling, but I wanted to go back upstairs.

"See you, Kira." I slammed the door behind me, and heard a muffled, "I'm not Kira!!!"

Two days later, Light was taken out of confinement.

That day, we moved to a new facility built especially for the investigation. I got a whole floor to myself, complete with kitchen, dining area, living room, 2 bathrooms, and of course, a bedroom.

Now, he and L were working as a team, trying to bring down Kira,

This wasn't working so well.

They had already got into a few fist-foot fights while working with Misa the bimbo.

So I was laughing when L told me that I had to act as Misa's bodyguard when she met the Yotsuba. That night, I dressed in a casual suit, and a grey pleated skirt. When I came out of my bathroom, Misa bombarded me with a hair dryer, a straightening iron, and a lot of other things that looked to be painful. By the time she had finished with me, my hair was pulled back into a messy bun that still looked professional, and I swear my skirt was at least 4 inches higher. Misa and I rushed into a car, and I drove over to the Yotsuba headquarters were. We finally found Matsuda on the 15th floor. Misa shouted,

"Yay! Thank you for choosing Misa-Misa! I don't do nude photos, but I will wear underwear or a swimsuit!" She beamed at the Yotsuba, who were a little stunned. I put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder,

"Oh, the agency has given the okay for the special celebration, Matsui-san." Misa, exclaimed at the top of her lungs,

"You've all been invited to my flat where the girls from the agency will give you a very warm reception!" Everyone followed her obediently as she skipped down the hallways. When we got outside, it was my turn to speak again,

"If everyone could please follow my car to Misa-Misa's flat, that would be great, thanks!"

I got into the driver's seat, and Matsuda hopped in next to me, and Misa was in the back seat. I sped over to Misa's apartment, where about 7 girls and a fridge full of alcohol waited for us. Misa opened the apartment, and the Yotsuba members made themselves right at home. They drank the alcohol by the bottle as Misa skipped around, handing out even more alcohol. I noticed that Matsuda had disappeared suddenly, but thought nothing of it. My mind was in a haze from drinking so much sake. I returned to my conversation with Namikawa, who wasn't nearly as drunk as I was.

"So, how did you get into this business?" He asked me.

"Um, I graduated from university, and became a marketing advisor, but I couldn't get any clients, until my old friend Misa called one day, and asked me to help her out, and here I am." My voice was a little slurred, and the edges of my vision were blurred.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" Matsuda was even more drunk than me, "Welcome to the Taro Matsui show!"

There were a few chuckles, and remarks around the room as Matsuda jumped onto the ledge of the balcony.

"WOOHOO! Go for it, Matsui-san!" Misa shouted. Then I felt something touch my butt.

_Oh My God. Namikawa just touched my butt! EWWWW! Old man germs!_

I snapped back to reality as I saw Matsuda fall off the balcony, and over the railing. I laughed like a madman, knowing that Matsuda wasn't drunk, (Being taken from experience) and this was a fake. I managed to stumble down stairs, and hop into the ambulance that took Aiber away. I sat on a bench in the back, swaying slightly. I looked at L and Light, and pointed at their hats. I looked out the window at Kyoto,

"AUUUGH! That tree is eating the sky!" I jumped onto the now empty stretcher and lied on my stomach, making my arms do the windmill, "Look, L! I'm swimming! WEEEE!" I taped a CPR mask to my forehead, and shouted; "NOW I AM A SHARK! FEAR ME! MUHAHAHA!" I stopped suddenly, and started singing the jaws theme, "Dun dun…dun dun. Dun dun dun dun na na na na da na da na da na BOOM!" I hit light in the forehead, and fell off the stretcher. I looked up at L and Light from the ground,

"You guys have funny hats." I started giggling. Light practically had to carry me inside the building. He dropped me on my bed, watched me for a minute, and left. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Now Skip Two Weeks**

L flew the helicopter with a sort of grace that I hadn't ever seen come from him. Watari stood outside the helicopter doors, waiting for higuchi to come out of his red porsche. Higuchi had now placed a gun to his head, and was shouting something, until watari shot the gun out of his hand. Higuchi was quickly gagged, blindfolded, and arrested.

"Mogi-san, could you please give Higuchi a headset, as planned?" Light said.

"Higuchi, how have you been killing people as Kira? If you don't answer, there are many ways to make you comply."

"It's a notebook. A notebook where if you write a person's name down in it, they will die. Its in the bag inside the car." Mr. yagami went over to the car, and retrieved the book, and then let out a howling yell. Mogi ran over to help, but wound up screaming his head off as well.

"Miki, please go retrieve the notebook." I slipped a helmet on, and plucked the notebook out of Mogi's hands, and saw a giant white monster. "Eep!" I squeaked, and ran back to the helicopter. I handed the note book to L who noticed the Shinigami, but quickly had the note snatched away by light, who let out the most bloodcurdling scream that I had ever heard.

"Ryuzaki, I'm going to check the names in the note book online." I watched a a smirk came over his face. A few seconds later, Higuchi died of a heart attack. I gasped in wonder. What could have caused this?

**Woohoo! Chapter 10 is done! ******

**There'll probably be another 2 chapters after this one, jus' so you know.**

**R&R plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well… This is the last chapter of 'Behind the Glass'.**

**God, It feels weird to say that… cause I never finish stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat up in bed, and immediately fell back onto my bed, grasping at my head. I hadn't realized that drinking all that alcohol would give me a headache. I had been drunk before, but never as bad as this. I hobbled over to my bathroom, and fumbled with my contact lenses for a few minutes before managing to brush my hair out. I rode the elevator upstairs, to the main investigation room, and fell onto the couch. I stayed there for a few minutes before shuffling to the coffee machine. I poured myself 2 cups of coffee, and sat back down at the couch. I slowly drank the first, then picked up the second, and shuffled back to the coffee machine. I reached into a cupboard below the machine, and pulled out a garbage bag. I made arm holes, and a head hole, and wore it like a shirt. I wasn't aware that Yagami-san, Matsuda, and Light had already arrived, and were watching me intently. I opened a window upstairs, and stood with my back facing it. I had seen someone do this on the internet, and it seemed to work for them. I carefully pried the lid off, and smelled it before… dumping the hot coffee on my face. The excess went out the window, and the rest spilled on the floor. I smiled a bit, my headache was gone, and I was fully awake.

"Hoo! That'll wake you up!" I shouted and stretched a bit before looking around at my surroundings. I saw Matsuda and Yagami-san staring at me blankly, as if they couldn't understand what had just happened. Light looked at me with what looked to be… admiration? Respect? I couldn't quite figure it out. I looked back downstairs and saw that L was missing. He was always here, in fact, he never left.

"I'm going to find L, okay?" I smiled at them all, and Light beamed back at me.

"Would you like me to help you?" He asked.

"Umm, Sure? If you want." I passed him, and jogged down the stairs. He followed me and turned in a different direction when we reached the hallway. I checked L's room first, which looked like it had never been lived in. I checked the basement next, and saw that he wasn't there, also. I checked the roof next; I had found him up there before, back when we lived in Wammy's House. I stepped out of the elevator, and into the pouring rain. I saw L immediately, his white shirt standing out against the grey rain.

"L! What are you doing out here?" he glanced in my direction for a few seconds before turning back to what he was looking at and saying,

"The bells are exceptionally loud today."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He smiled awkwardly at me, and stretched a hand out to me.

"Would you… like to join me?" I tilted my head to the side questioningly, but he gave me no answer to my question. I took his hand, and he pulled me over to him.

"L, are you feeling okay?" I put my hand to his forehead, wondering if he was sick. He grabbed my hand, and let it drop. He suddenly grabbed me in an awkward hug, pinning my arms to my sides, "Um, I'm gonna take you to a doctor now."

"No, please don't." He whispered in my ear, making me shudder. He still was holding me in an awkward hug. I attempted to hug him back, but he was holding me so tightly that I couldn't move. I finally managed to look him in the eyes for a split second before he closed the gap between our faces.

"Remember I love you," he said, "and don't do anything stupid when I'm gone." He pushed me away, and returned to staring off into space just as Light burst through the door to the roof. I didn't listen to their following conversation; I was far too stunned with what had just happened. How could I sort this all out? He said that he loved me… and he said that he was going.

Wait! Where was he going?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

I dried my hair off and got into a new pair of pyjamas. I stretched, and went into the computer room to see L. I sat down next to L, sipping a coke that I had grabbed on my way here. I smiled at him, and began typing, when a sign stating "All Data Deletion" appeared on my screen. I rolled away from the computer, as if it had shocked me.

"L!" I shouted. Suddenly it hit me. Watari was supposed to delete all the databases if something happened to him.

That meant that L was going to die.

"Watari? Watari?! Everyone! Where is the shini-!" He gasped, and fell over in the chair. I watched as Light caught L. I ran over to his other side, and grabbed L's shoulders.

"L, don't you do this to me. Don't die. I don't know what I would do without you." I shook him gently, and he turned to face me with his dead eyes, and smiled. A genuine smile. He slowly closed his eyes, dead. He merely looked asleep. Light gently pried me from L's body, leading me over to the couch. He sat me down, and grabbed me a coffee. I merely stared into it, greatly reminded of L's eyes. L was wheeled out on a stretcher and Mr. Yagami accompanied him. I sat there for hours, my coffee getting cold. I put it on the table, not wanting anything to do with it. I kept sitting there, unmoving, for hours, maybe even days before Mr. Yagami came back, announcing that L was dead.

The funeral was held the next day.

I dressed in a black suit, the pants substituted for a skirt. I stood by as Mr. Yagami delivered a small speech,

"We did as you wanted us to. We told no one about the funeral. We buried you secretly. Rest in peace, Ryuzaki." He, and the rest of the investigation team walked away, leaving Light and I.

"I'll leave you alone for now." I walked away, leaving Light with L. I stood outside the graveyard, and heard a maniacal cackling that was undoubtedly Light. Now I knew he was Kira, I was going to go out with a bang.

I was going to make him hurt.

I walked back into the graveyard. I stopped in front of L's grave, where light was standing solemnly.

"Do you mind if I say a few things?" I asked.

"Not at all. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. It's okay." I said. I knelt down in front of the grave, and pulled a single red rose from my coat. I whispered into it, "I'll always love you. If you can see me, wherever you are, disregard everything I do. I'll be dead before this rose wilts entirely." I set it down, and stood up again. I brushed my knees off, "Goodbye, L."

"Do you want to get a coffee?"

I smiled, "Sure." I replied. Light slung his arm around me, and guided me out of the graveyard, and onto the bustling street. He led me into a small café, where I ordered an iced mocha, while Light ordered nothing. We left the store, and ventured back to headquarters, not talking the whole way. We stepped into the elevator, and I finally spoke,

"Thank you… for everything today."

"It was no problem. If you need any help, feel free to ask me." Light grinned, a smile that was too perfect. I stepped out at my floor, and began unlocking the door to my room. I stopped suddenly, and hugged Light.

"What am I going to do?" I murmured into his chest.

"Its okay, I'm here for you." He tilted my chin up to face him, and he planted a kiss on my jaw. I pulled away, appearing to be embarrassed.

"No…What if Misa found out? Aren't you two engaged?"

"She won't find out." I opened the door to my apartment, and stepped inside,

"Good night, Light." I closed the door, and undid my tie.

_Tomorrow. That's when I'll do it._

**Light's POV**

As I kissed her, I knew. She was the true goddess of the new world, and I would live my life with her. Women. They were like putty in my hands.

**Miki POV**

I woke up the next morning anxious as I had ever been in my life.

_Today I die._

I brushed my hair, and headed into the computer room. No one was there, so I retreated to the roof, pondering how to make my death extremely dramatic, and life shattering. I fingered the piece of the death note in my pocket that I had stolen a few nights before. It was just big enough to fit my name on it. I fished around in another pocket, looking for a pen.

_Shoot. I don't have a pen. I'll have to run downstairs and get one._

I sprinted back down the stairs, and grabbed a pen before the first of the investigation team showed up. I returned to the roof to find Light already waiting for me.

"Oh, good morning, Light. How are you?"

He looked over from where he was perched on a hand railing, "Hm? Good Morning, Miki."

"Good morning to you too, Kira" He jumped off the railing he was sitting on,

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"When you hugged me yesterday, I felt a book in your coat. I came into your room later, and found a "death note', which I assumed to be yours, since Misa is too stupid to be Kira." I lied quickly. Light walked over, and hugged me, chuckling lightly.

"Hm. All it took you was 24 hours, and L got killed in the process of finding me." That stung a bit. I pretended to laugh along, trying to keep the façade up.

"I want to help you. I want to help Kira become the god of the new world." I pulled away to look at Light, subconsciously grabbing the piece of the death note in my pocket, "Here, I'll kill a criminal so you know that I'm telling the truth." I pulled it out, ready for my final statement. I backed up a few steps, and clicked the pen. I began writing my name, my hand shaking. I finished my name, and flipped it over to write the cause of death. I handed the piece of the Death note to Light when I was done. He looked it over, and a look of confusion came over his face when he saw 'Michaela Kale" written on the sheet. Then he looked at me and knew. I smiled, and waved a little goodbye before saying,

"I was never on your side, Kira."

I closed my eyes for the last time, and death washed over me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**6 months later.**

I stood from my place in the sand, tired of watching the human world. L remained crouched in the sand, his skeleton body showing no signs of strain. I dusted off my white sheet… technically the sheet was all I was. When I had shown up in the shinigami realm 6 months earlier, I had found L hovering over me, although I hadn't known it was him at the time. I almost had a heart attack the first time we went to the human world, and I had seen myself for the first time, wearing my sheet. I looked like those uncreative kids who just cut holes out of a sheet for Halloween.

I turned to L again, and said, "I can't believe Mello joined the mafia."

"Well, he did have a creative way of doing things."

"We need to find a way to heaven soon, eh? Otherwise we'll never be able to really love each other without the fear of getting torn apart."

"Hn. Let's wait for Mello, Matt, Near, and Calm first."

"Are they getting here soon?" I asked in surprise.

"Mello and Matt will be, Calm and Near will be here in about 60 years."

"If that's the case, I'll wait for you."

And so, we waited.

**Owari**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, I guess that's the end of it….**

**It was hard to write this chapter… was Light too OOC?**

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
